Exchange Baka
by eleventhdoctorbowtie
Summary: Four exchange students move from America to Japan.


Welcome The New Students!

Fumizuki Academy is a ruthless school where your grades determine your class, and your class determines how comfortable you are in the classroom. Those who excel enter 'Class A,' the highest class, and the most comfortable class in studies. To enter the class however, one must first pass the entrance exams, a somewhat difficult task. Worst part, if you get sick, you fail.

Unfortunately, for myself of course, I failed the test. Not because I'm an idiot, no… oaky, partly because I'm not that intelligent, in the first place. Also, because I threw up in the middle of the test. After a lot of up-chunking, and pain, the teacher threw me out. So now, I'm stuck in class F with my older childhood friend, Kouta Tsuchiya.

Speaking of Kouta, on the other side of this classroom, which has been falling apart around us, he was taking pictures of random women and writing down their cup sizes. Dammit Kouta, you need to get your damn priorities straight! With an annoyed sigh, I push myself up from the nearly cushion-less bean-bag chair, and stalked over the bluenette. He ignores me, snapping pictures without any hesitation.

"Kouta," he ignores me. He better not keep this this up, or I'll slap him into yesterday. "Kouta," I said, this time more demanding. He looked up over to me, blank blue eyes signaling me to go on. "Why don't take pictures of the girls in this classroom?" He shrugs as he looks over to class where Minami and Himeji were chatting, most likely catching up from the summer.

"After I finish sizing all the freshmen," he replied, snapping a picture of me. With an annoyed look and a shake of me head, I sighed again. What an amazing best friend, eh? He's better than that, despite the fact that he's a pervert. Although, I am a bit of one by myself. I turn, smoothing out my skirt, which I was forced into. It's supposed to be a miniskirt, but I tailored it so it goes to my knees. Bonus, the principle doesn't care!

"Alright class, take your seats, you can all catch up later," says the remedial class teacher. I'm not sure what his name is due to the fact that everyone calls him "Iron Man." Understandably, it must be because of his creepiness. I sighed, and walked back to my seat, which was right beside Akihisa, the biggest idiot in this school. Depressing. "Welcome back! We have a few exchange students coming in today, treat them with respect." He went on and on, but I droned off. 'Exchange students? Interesting. I wonder how many failed the test, probably a few. The entrance exam was a lot harder than I assume. Why would exchange students want to come to this school anyways? It's a bit crazy here, I mean-'

"Hey guys, Class E and Class D are having a summoner test war!" A Class F student that probably ran to the bathroom, shouted after slamming the door open. Everyone's board expression turned to excitement as the rest of my class jumped up, hell, even Iron Man seemed excited. Can't blame him though, my class is mostly asleep (or in Akihisa's case) and not very enthusiastic about learning. So we all stepped into the hall to see the midst of a summoner war to my right.

It seemed that we had missed a good portion of the war, defeated classmates lying in the hall. Iron Man ran over to them, picking up a bright orange haired girl, who Minami shuttered at the sight of. Iron Man threw her over his shoulder and glanced around him. I feel a bit bad for the losing students.

"Those who died, meet me in the remedial classroom!" He shouts, earning groans from the fallen, whom dragged themselves off the ground to follow after them. 'Looks like I have a break from class now. I think I'll take an early lunch, war's almost over anyway.' I look around me, and it seems that no one was matching my wavelengths, since they're all watching the fight, even conversing among themselves. Oh well, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go eat. I turn my heal and head back to the classroom. Today isn't so bad.

After my lunch, which Iron Man announced before fleeing to the remedial classroom, I sat behind Akihisa, who failed to bring a packed lunch. He huffed to himself, staring ahead. I shook my head with a sigh, hair flying everywhere.

"Here Akihisa, eat this," I said, pulling out an apple I decided not to eat. He looked to me, then to the food in my hand. He smiled brightly at me. He must really appreciate my generosity, considering the look on his face. He took the apple, and munched away happily.

"There's one exchange student in this class," a voice behinds me, making me jump slightly. Kouta does this on purpose, I guess he gets a kick out of it. I can't tell from his natural look.

"I hate it when you do that!" I screech, ignoring his statement. He shruge, and looks to the door, where a bright orange haired and green eyed girl walks in.

"Is this Class F?"

_Don't catch my house on fire because the government shut down._

_~eleventhdoctorbowtie_


End file.
